1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exterior landscape lighting assemblies having a specified form of photocell control and, more particularly, to a remote positionable photocell device capable of being located a spaced distance from a transformer and further capable of providing a unique array of photocell controls to a plurality of exterior lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with outdoor landscaping lighting assemblies and, particularly, lighting assemblies which utilize some form of photocell control for activating and deactivating the outdoor lighting based upon day and night conditions. Generally all landscape lighting systems are powered by 12 volts (V) alternating current (AC) by means of a transformer which converts an AC household power input (typically 120 V AC) to the 12 Volts AC suitable for this type of lighting. The transformer is a necessary component owing to the power input specifications of the various lighting elements which make up the landscaping lighting assembly.
Establishing on/off control of landscape lighting systems has traditionally been accomplished in a number of different ways, these including installing a timer on the primary winding of the transformer. The shortcoming however with simple timer assemblies is that they require frequent readjustment, particularly following power outages and further that the transformer must be located in an area accessible to the user in order to make the necessary adjustments.
Other types of prior art assemblies include installing a photocell on the exterior of the transformer case and communicated with the primary winding of the transformer. In this variant, the transformer must be mounted on the exterior wall of the home or structure around which is surrounded the lighting assembly. The transformer must be conspicuously located near an available exterior covered ground fault interrupted outlet where the photocell is exposed to natural light (preferably a Northern exposure) and without direct exposure to street lights, porch lights, car headlights and other lights which are directly controlled by the transformer. The drawback of this variant is that most homeowners do not desire having the transformer or any other device located on the exterior of their home in an exposed position. Also, the availability of a suitable outlet at the necessary location for proper functioning of the photocell is likewise often a problem.